


Don't bother he's mine

by Happy_Music_Fox



Series: Haikyuu prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Music_Fox/pseuds/Happy_Music_Fox
Summary: An attention deprived and slightly (not so slightly) jealous Akaashi is greeted with his oblivious lover being flirted with, when they should be about to go on an amazing date.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Don't bother he's mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts).



> Hey, this is my first fanfic and it's probably not so good, but the prompt I used really inspired me so I wanted to get this down as fast as possible.
> 
> The prompt I used was made by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal and I'll be using some of the other prompts, too. So I hope you stay tuned for that!

He just got out of class and that's what he's greeted with?! As if being held back in class for a talk with the teacher wasn't bad enough. He didn't do anything bad, in fact he got praised by his teacher for being able to manage volleyball and school so well together. His problem was it meant less time with Bokuto on their 69th date, which he had been patiently anticipating the whole day.  
Yes, Akaashi kept count of their dates and yes, this date in particular was especially important to him.  
  
Its going to be his first time stargazing. He always thought of it as a pain to stare up at stars for hours on end. I mean what would you do? Only talking and staring seems quite boring. And what even made stars so interesting? They're just glowing dots in the sky. But when Bokuto talked about them Akaashi found a completely new perspective of them. The hope it gives Bokuto and the way it makes Bo's eyes shine have given Akaashi enough reason to love them just as much.  
  
Besides the stargazing part they were going to have a picknick and stay on a hill picnicking into the night for the stars.  
  
So of course he'd be excited for this!  
  
The hill is on an empty field, which is a 1 hour car ride away from Bokuto's house (at which they'll be staying for the night).  
Akaashi was lucky there was no afternoon practice today, but other than that, his luck with time proved to be really bad.  
  
Of all the days he could be flirted with, it was today. Monday until Thursday, his fangirls were silent, but TODAY is the day one of them decided to take the courage and try to flirt with Bokuto Koutarou, the most oblivious man on the school ground!  
It took Akaashi three confessions to convince this man he actually liked him. So obviously Bokuto wouldn't notice the flirting, which means he won't let this conversation end soon.  
Besides he can't just let anyone flirt with **his** boyfriend and if he had to make that clear every time someone flirted with his lover, then so be it.  
  
Akaashi has finally had enough! He won't wait any longer, he will make sure that they'll finally head to that hill and have the best date either of them have had yet.  
So he strolls over to the pair, curling his arm around Bokuto's once he arrives and giving him a loving kiss on the cheek followed by the hint of a smile to cover up his anger.  
  
The girl in front of them just stared, not believing her eyes.  
"So the rumors were true?" She starts "You and your setter are actually dating?" Her words underlined with doubt.  
"Yes, and we make a great couple don't you think?" Akaashi provokes. To prove his point even further he snaked his arms around Bokuto's neck making the taller look at him curiously. With eyes as mesmerizing as Akaashi's it was hard to pull your gaze away, especially for Bokuto who just wanted to make out with him on the spot.

While Bokuto was having an internal gay panic, he missed the fangirl's fading steps as she hurried away. Pulling himself out of his trance, Bokuto moved to introduce her: "Oh, by the way this--- huh? Where did she go?"  
"Don't worry about it"  
Before letting the other answer, Akaashi dived in for the kiss he's been lacking the whole day.  
"Let's just go already"  
Bokuto didn't have to be told twice, taking off immediately, the previous situation completely forgotten already.


End file.
